Isabella and Floyd the Fairygodfish
by Sleeping Kangaroo
Summary: What Isabella wish for if she could for anything at all? For Phineas to fall in love with her, of course. She never guessed just HOW much it would change him. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry if I misspelled the French!**

Isabella sighed. She was walking home alone after yet another day of Phineas being oblivious. _I don't know how much more of this I can take, _she thought glumly.  
>Out of nowhere, BOOM! A little pink lightning cloud poofed into being just in front of Isabella.<p>

"Eep!" she squeaked, surprised at its appearance. As the cloud slowly dissolved into nothingness, a round bowl took shape within. Isabella stared at the... fishbowl?

"I am Floyd the Fairygodfish!" announced the small goldfish that was in the bowl importantly. He paused for a few seconds, as if waiting for something. "Darn those cheap special effects," he muttered.

"Who did you say you were again? And, don't take this the wrong way, are you a hallucination? Like Phineasland, but with no obvious point?" Isabella was bursting with questions.

"Slow down, girl. Just let me go through it all in order." He cleared his throat. "I am..._ pause for effect..._ Floyd the Fairygodfish!" This time a loud trumpet fanfare blared; tiny midair fireworks followed."Now they work." Floyd grumbled. "In spite of that, let's move on. This storyline is too slow."

"What storyline?" asked Isabella.

Floyd looked shifty. "No storyline. Nope. Nada. This is not a fanfiction-oops. Isabella had, if anything, more questions. Pulling a face, Floyd waved a fin _just like a Jedi mind trick._ Weird, isn't it?

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" Isabella questioned. Again.

"Not again!" Floyd moaned. He pulled himself together quickly. "Never mind who I am, all you need to know is that I can grant wishes."

"Any and all wishes?" Isabella's heart nearly stopped. I'm sure we ALL know who her mind went to and why.

"Yes," answered Floyd pompously, "but there are a few-"

"Say no more!" cried Isabella. "Real life Phineasland-well, I'll forget the centaur bit-here I come! Genie-"

"Fairygodfish!" protested Floyd.

"Sorry. Anyways, Fairygodfish, take me to Phineas Flynn!" Isabella was wild with anticipation. As he transported Isabella and himself to Phineas, Floyd began to develop this bad feeling. He had to ignore it, though. Being a Fairygodfish, he granted wishes first, thought later.

#IN PHINEAS AND FERB'S BACKYARD#

Phineas and Ferb were watching as the 'mysterious force' made yet another of their inventions disappear. "You know Ferb, I really did like this invention," Phineas sighed; then perked up. "There's always another to build tomorrow!" The boys had begun walking toward their back door when Isabella and Floyd appeared in a large puff of pink smoke.

"Oh hey, Isabella! We thought you'd gone home!" greeted Phineas. Isabella smiled dreamily. She turned to Floyd.

"Fairygodfish, make Phineas fall in love with me! … Please!" she commanded.

"Someone's crush has gotten way too big, " Floyd muttered, but he did what he was told. For a split second, everything turned bubblegum pink.

Ferb spoke before anyone else. "Isabella, I know you love Phineas, but for once I don't get it. What exactly are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Ferb. Now Phineas loves me! Everyone will be happy, especially the starving Phinbella shippers!" Isabella practically chirped.

Out of nowhere, Phineas ran to Isabella. "Before you, Isabella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light, and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. Ma cherie, je t'aime! Will you marry me?"

Practically in shock, Isabella just blinked for a few seconds before realizing something huge. "Phineas, we're only ten years old."

"I don't care! Isabella, my love, my darling! I love you more than building things! I love you more than Abe loves Heather or Grace! Do you know how beautiful you are? Because you're so beautiful, you outshine the sun! You're so cute, you broke my Cute-O-Meter! You're so hot! You're like a zesty pepper! Phineas proclaimed.

Everyone was shocked now. Floyd hadn't thought the boy's reaction would have been anywhere NEAR as big. "I knew I should have stopped when I had that bad feeling," he snorted.

Snapped out of her shocked state, Isabella shouted, "Are you _kidding_? This is like all of my dreams come true! Come on, Phineas!" She skipped off into the rainbow sunset; holding Phineas's hand. They shed sparkles, rainbows, and smiley faces after them. So they all lived happily ever after and all the Phinbella haterz grew mushrooms in other people's closets.

**THE END**

**Kind of.  
>BTW, R&amp;R?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

In reality, it worked for about a week. Phineas and Isabella skipped around, calling each other 'Phinny' and 'Izzy', shedding sparkles and pink hearts and generally annoying the crap out of everyone who'd ever thought they'd be good together.

Only Ferb knew why Phineas was acting like this, but he had actually been 'busted' by Candace. Apparently the _mysterious force_ only worked when there was two of them. Don't worry, he was only confined to his room. For a month.

In the meantime, Isabella was getting... Well, bored. She had thought Phineas liking her back wouldn't mean that he stopped building things. Shedding sparkles had been fun for a while, but quickly lost its entertainment value. Plus, all the skipping was making her legs hurt.

"Phinny, what happened to 'carpe diem'?" she asked, beginning to feel a little uncertain.

"Izzy, my sweet!" 'Phinny' breathed. "Who could care about some silly Spanish when they're looking at the most beautiful girl in any dimension you care to name!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Phinn-eas. But... " Isabella was hesitant.

"Yes, my dear heart?" Phineas pretty much twittered.

"Well, firstly, carpe diem is Latin. There's a big difference!" She was desperate for Phineas to care about this. It would mean he was still the Phineas she loved. If he didn't, then he would just be some random creepy guy who looked like Phineas and loved her at a scary level.

"Latin, Spanish, African! Izzy, my heart's desire! You can speak any language you please! Though, ma cherie, my favorite is French! J'adore, mi amor!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Mi amor is Spanish,"-Isabella approached Phineas, looking angrier by the moment-"and YOU'RE! NOT! PHINEAS!" she finished, punctuating each word with a slap. Surprisingly, Phineas didn't react. At all. Well, he did proclaim his undying love for Isabella for the 5,780,000,932,659,019th time. But that was normal now. Isabella's eye twitched; she luckily managed to contain her temper.

Taking a deep breath, she began to speak. "Phineas, I need to go away for ten minutes. I'll come right back, OK?"

"My pet, whyever would you leave me?" Phineas gasped.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Isabella stated truthfully.

"Well, my dove, I will accompany you to the door of the bathroom. Then I will wait outside for your GLORIOUS RETURN, darling! But do not stay too long, or I shall have to storm the bathroom and rescue you!" Phineas was determined not to let Isabella out of his sight.

_OK, I'm a little freaked out now, _Isabella thought. "OK, Phineas." _I should be able to fix this in there, as long as no one else is using it, _she figured.  
>So they skipped off to the random public bathroom that had magically appeared. Rather, Phineas skipped and dragged Isabella behind. As soon as they reached it, Isabella threw herself inside.<p>

"Fairygodfish!" she yelled. Luckily, the walls of the bathroom were soundproofed for no apparent reason, so Phineas didn't come barging in.

In a now familiar poof of smoke, Floyd appeared. "I do have a name, you know," he grumbled.

"I'll ask you later, right now I'm in the middle of a crisis!" Isabella bit her lip, a pained expression on her face.

"So our little heroine has pricked her thumb on those roses she was skipping in, hasn't she?" Floyd asked smugly.

"Say what?" asked Isabella.

"Metaphors," sighed Floyd, "why does nobody get them?"

"Sorry, I'm just really distracted right now!" worried Isabella.

Floyd pulled a face-as well as a goldfish could. "Yeah, I know. I also know what you're going to ask, and I can't."

"I haven't even asked yet!" Isabella cried.

"You want me to reverse your wish because Phineas doesn't seem like the real Phineas." Floyd barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

Isabella blinked. "Am I really that obvious? Why can't you reverse it?:

"Yes, yes you are. I can't because it's a law!" Floyd shrugged.

"This is going to sound really spoiled, but I NEED you to reverse it! Why is that even a law, anyways?" Isabella argued.

"I don't know. But I DO know that if I try to break it, not only will it not work, but I will lose all power as a fairygodfish."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while. I kinda lost my Muse... The next chappie might also take a while, as a specific emotion with a specific character will be difficult to write. We're extremely near the end now, my few and faithful reviewers.**

Isabella tried not to cry. "So... I'll _never _get Phineas back? Please tell me that's not true! It can't be... Right?"

"Nope, you'll never get Phineas back. You can't make a wish that counteracts your original wish either. Sorry," Floyd said nonchalantly. Fairygodfish had to learn not to let their charge's failures affect their emotions.

Suddenly, Isabella remembered Phineas waiting outside. "I've got to get out there before he storms the bathroom looking for me!" she cried, and leapt through the door.

"You know," Floyd mused to himself, "maybe, if she tries hard enough to be mean to him, it'll break the spell. I dunno, though. Oh well, I'm not a fairygodfish to think, I'm one to grant wishes." He disappeared back into that void where he went whenever Isabella didn't need him. The life of a fairygodfish is a lonely one...

Isabella had made it outside in the nick of time. Phineas was getting ready to charge the door when she jumped out. "Isabella, my true love, you were in there for many years! My heart nearly broke for how long you were away from me! Sweetheart, I never want to stray from your side EVER AGAIN!"

"...OK," Isabella sighed. _It's not like there's anything else I can do, _she thought.

Phineas and Isabella began to walk back home. Phineas skipping blithely, lost in his adoration of Isabella, who was slowly walking behind. About halfway home, Isabella realized how out of character she was acting. _I can't just give up, _she thought. _Phineas wouldn't give up on me if something like this happened to me! I've __**gotta **__find a way to fix him! I'll figure out something when he goes home for the night..._

And so the walk passed in silence. I could elaborate, but it's nothing different from what you've already heard. Let's skip over Phineas's teary, way too long goodbye. We'll stop at Isabella-trying to find anything that could possibly break a love spell.

"Feed them a mixture of frog intestines, newt eyeballs, and-you know what, no." It wasn't going so well.

"This is instructions for making one, this is gross, this takes too long," became her mantra as she searched the web for even the smallest gleanings of information on how to break a love spell. Finally, she hit on one that looked quite promising. "Be mean. Simple enough. But... Can I really be mean to Phineas?" She did remember how she'd slapped him; she had simply gotten caught up in the heat of the moment. Besides, he'd barely reacted to THAT! Isabella decided to read the article that followed the instructions more carefully.

"_Yes, it's that easy. Of course, you can't just slap them and walk away. It needs to be repeated cruelty to them. This method may take a while, at least a month, maybe two, but it has the highest success rate according to many customers. By the way, this will only work if you are the person the spelled one is in love with. If you aren't, this will simply result in the spelled one hating YOU and not letting you within several kilometers of the one they're in love with. Sorry. Some of our most valued customers recommend starting to date or show romantic inclinations toward someone else as a nice way of hurrying up the process so it can end the spell within hours(maybe even minutes, if you're lucky)."_

"Start dating someone else?" squeaked Isabella. "Technically, I'm not even dating Phineas! Do they think I'm some sort of OOC character in a bad fanfiction written by some crazy hormonal teenage girl or what?" Isabella blinked. "Whoa, where'd that come from?"

"Isabella," her mom called from downstairs, "it's time to turn off the computer and go to sleep, alright?"

"Kay!" Isabella replied distractedly. She put the computer to sleep and changed quickly into her pajamas. As she lay in bed, she thought over the cures she'd seen for a love potion. It was obvious, really-the mean one was the only viable option. But did she have months to cure him? Once her mom-or his parents-noticed, they'd probably send him to some terrible reformatory, or get a restraining order, or something of that sort. That was settled, then. She would have to pretend to like someone else to hurry the process up. It was lucky Isabella was already in bed when she fainted after processing that statement.

Early in the morning, a panicked Isabella awoke. Who would she pretend to like? Perry was a platypus, Buford was a bully, Irving was a stalker, Jeremy was taken-Ferb? No! Maybe? Pretending to like the brother of the guy who were you in love with to rid him (the guy you were in love with-not his brother) of the love spell YOU had wished on him? _I feel like I'm living in a soap opera-or maybe that bad fanfiction I mentioned earlier, _thought Isabella.

Crack! Something small hit Isabella's window, luckily not breaking it. Whap! There it was again! She opened her 2nd story window, peering outside. From down on the ground, someone was singing...

"Izzy! You've really got me in a tizzy! These feelings inside my heart, they're always sweet and never tart!"

Quicker than a Weeping Angel, Isabella slammed her window shut. "_What happened to Phineas's songwriting ability?" _she gasped, thunderstruck.

At least now she knew she would HAVE to pretend she liked Ferb. No way in the other dimension would she let Phineas stay like this. More 'music' floated in from outside.

"Isabella, you make me such a happy fella! Your voice is sweeter than a dove's! I am just sooo in love!" But first, she needed to make Phineas stop singing.

"Alright, Ferb. Since you've been so nice and quiet this week, you can get off the rest of your punishment," Linda said. "I've just got to run to the store; Candace is in charge."

"What?" Candace snapped. "I'm in charge? I'll bust _Phineas_ this time! As soon as I call Jeremy..." After Linda left, Ferb quietly walked outside. Coming up with cool inventions just wasn't the same without Phineas jabbering on. There was nobody there to explain everything when everyone else came over.

Snapping Ferb out of his reverie, Isabella came barrelling through the gate. "Ferb I gotta pretend I like-like you when I don't but don't tell Phineas I'm pretending!" she burst out extremely quickly. Ferb, being Ferb, immediately grasped her situation and nodded once.

Just in time too, as Phineas skipped through the gate cheerily right after that. "Sweetheart, I'm here!"

Taking a deep breath, Isabella steeled herself for what she was about to do. "I hate to do this to you, Phineas, but if I can't break the spell, I'm going to have to break your heart." With that, she ran to Ferb and kissed him on the cheek.

Phineas blinked. "Isabella... How could you? How-hey! Get away from her!" Apparently his brotherly affection did not extend toward letting Isabella kiss Ferb.

"Phineas... I'm so sorry! I-" Isabella began.

"You and Ferb? But we were-" he cut himself off as he looked at Isabella. "If-but-we weren't, were we?"

"No, it wasn't you." She sighed sadly. "This is so hard, because-because part of me really liked this, but it just _wasn't you!_" Isabella cried.

**This story will never be Ferbella,** **so don't freak out. R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I kinda... OK, I have no excuse. At all. ARGH IT'S SO SHORT!**

"Isabella, what happened? Exactly?" Phineas asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Isabella answered in a small voice.

"We've got time," insisted Phineas, folding his arms in a slightly uncharacteristic way. "Ferb, do you know what happened?"

Already slipping into the house to give Phineas and Isabella some time to talk, Ferb nodded. "I wish I was able to help more, but it's probably best if Isabella explains it," he said, disappearing into the house.

"Alright Isabella. Let's hear why the last week has been a blur up until five minutes ago when you _kissed Ferb."_ Phineas was definitely angry, his voice showing none of his usual good humor.

Our heroine took a deep breath. "It all started when I was walking home a week ago: this fishbowl appeared out of nowhere in a poof of pink smoke!" To prove she wasn't making it up, she summoned Floyd to hover beside her. "He said his name was Floyd the Fairygodfish, and he would grant wishes. I wished for... for..." For a moment Isabella paused. There would be no going back. This was the point of no return. "I wished f-for you to fall in love with me."

"Wait, what?" Phineas said, shock removing the anger from his tone.

Isabella blinked back tears. "That's just why! You never get it!" The words were tumbling from her now, unstoppable. "Ever since I first met you, I've loved you. Remember Paris? I sang that whole song-and in the beginning I was so happy... It started as a great day; we were in the 'City of Love' and I was alone with _you_. But in the end, 'City of Love' became 'City of Despair'. You were so ignorant. Especially afterwards, when nothing had worked out for anyone else either, and you were all, 'oh, a boy, a girl, alone in the City of Love'! But you never even _glanced_ at me. Phineas, _why are you so oblivious?_" She was doing all she could not to just break down and cry. It was all out now.

Phineas's features softened. "Oh, Isabella. I had no idea..."

"Not helpful. I just had my whole rant on how it hurts that you had no idea," Isabella sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"This is going to be hard to say," Phineas began.

"I knew it! You don't like me back, do you? There's probably someone else you like more." Cue the futile trying of Isabella to hold back the tears that now just wouldn't stop coming.

"No! You've got it all wrong!" protested Phineas. He walked up to Isabella and took her hand. "Isabella, I love you just as much as you love me. But I don't think we're ready for this. We are only eleven. Despite what all the hormone crazed teenage fans think, eleven year olds shouldn't date each other (no matter how much they like the pairing). In a few years, I would be with you so gladly. However, currently I think it would probably be better if we concentrated on making the most of every day. Carpe diem, right?"

Swallowing, Isabella realized that as much as she wanted Phineas NOW, he was right. Everything he had said made perfect sense. She mustered up a weak grin. "Seize the day!"

Phineas smiled happily, glad the conflict was over. "That's the spirit, Isabella!" He squeezed her hand. "Now, I would love to sit here and watch this beautiful sunset with you, but your mom is probably wondering where you are. Besides, I haven't talked to Ferb once in an entire week!" With one last hug, Phineas left Isabella and jogged back inside his house.

Sighing slightly, Isabella began walking home. It hadn't gone the way she'd once have wished it would, but it was really still OK. She knew that Phineas loved her and that he knew that she loved him. There wasn't a different girl; he didn't see her as 'just a friend'. They were just a bit young. Soon, they would be older-maybe a little more mature, definitely a bit wiser. Then they would be together as she had (and as it turned out: he had as well) always wanted it to be.

**The End.**

**For real this time.**

**Fine, there will be an epilogue.**

**BUT ONLY IF YOU R&R! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Song lyrics are from Wicked, I realize it's short (again), and I was SO HAPPY even though I only got one review (thank you, FanFreak01) that is why you get an update!**

EPILOGUE

_Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat_

_He could be that boy, I am that girl_

Years passed. In them, Isabella and Phineas grew together. Secret glances were shared, they brushed past each other a few too many times. Of course, they thought nobody knew-but everybody could tell. Everybody also wondered that as it was so obvious that they liked each other, why didn't they show it more? As you all know, Phineas and Isabella didn't show it because throughout the years, they still held to 'carpe diem'. Making the most of every day, always having a great time. Never caring about the intricacies they would have to deal with if they actually got together, every day was an adventure.

**THE END**

**Really, no joke.**

**Go away.**

**I said THE END.**

**WAIT DON'T GO!**

**Review-NOW you can go.**


End file.
